evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic Jungle
The Mystic Jungle is a location in Sonic Forces. This strange jungle is a moonlit tropical wilderness full of ancient ruins and hidden mystical properties now converted by the evil Doctor Eggman and his Eggman Empire forces into a sparkling brand new casino resort-like locale as well as the location of one of his robotic facilities after the jungle suffered heavy damage from aerial bombardments by the Eggman Fleet during the months leading up to the said power-mad genius' nearly 100% booming conquest of Sonic's homeworld. This level has 4 stages in the game: "Casino Forest", "Aqua Road", "Eggman's Facility", and "Luminous Forest". The Mystic Jungle also serves as the location backdrop for several stages in Sonic Forces. It may seems like a nice getaway vacation spot of sorts to visit, but do not be fooled by the ancient temple-themed of this fluorescent tropic wonderland for it is no fun and games at all. The Mystic Jungle, thought by some to containing some hidden magical properties, is a blocky mountain landscape with layered soil, similar to the famed Green Hill zone. The region is covered in lush tropical trees with round tree crowns, hanging vines, grass and fern-like bushes, and there are both rushing rivers and calm lakes that run between the mountains. Also found in this land here are numerous ancient temple-like palace ruins and roadgates with glowing yellow runes/murals etched on the structure of this lost "city", most of which are overgrown with plants, and crumbling walls. And these ruins were remnants of a forgotten and unidentified, primitive civilization thousands of years ago. In terms of fauna, this environment is also quite inhabited by giant and hostile carnivorous snakes that can be up to several miles long. These serpents sleep underground. Many centuries later, after the discovery of the "Phantom Ruby" and the emergence of the merciless creature Infinite, the callous Doctor Eggman began his long-waited campaign to tyrannize and control many places on the planet which is at only a successful 99% capacity. One of those places was the Mystic Jungle. Inside the Mystic Jungle was one of Dr. Eggman's weapons-manufacturing facilities built into one of the ruins there to serve the might of the wicked Eggman Empire as well to analyze the Phantom Ruby in order to produce its defective prototype copies for Eggman. The entrance to the core laboratory of the building was marked with a metal hatch within a mountainside at the jungle. The facility was also guarded by the mercenary gang called Jack's Squad", Infinite's old group, on Dr. Eggman's payroll. After the Mystic Jungle's main Facility completed its analysis of the Phantom Ruby, Shadow the Hedgehog then appeared and would arrive to beat the Jackle Squad guarding the building and tear the whole place apart before being confronted by their leader Infinite there. Upon reached the soon destroyed facility's core lab and effortlessly defeated the so-called "Ultimate Mercenary", Shadow deems him as " worthless" and then left. Deeming the mercenary "worthless", Shadow left and destroyed the facility. In that uncalled-for embarrassment and his hatred towards the black hedgehog, the mercenary yells into the night, repeatedly claiming that he was never weak. In the following months, the majority of the Mystic Jungle's arcane ruins surrounding the Doctor's new "research" facility became converted into a gigantic, fabulous casino by the Eggman Empire on behalf of their "emperor" (due to Doctor Eggman's liking for casinos and possibly due to his insatiable greed), after large parts of the Mystic Jungle were later collapsed into a state fiery deforestation before proper construction by the Eggman Fleet's aerial bombardments, though this blazing inferno was meant to be a trap in order to to ambush the Resistance movement's troops who are still at war with the Eggman Empire while the jungle's wildlife were riled up by this. Doctor Eggman's Badniks including Egg Pawns as well as a newest but unidentified ostrich-type of Badnik robots now crawling and patrolling the entire jungle under the Eggman Empire's jurisdiction. From there after construction, numerous neon signposts in every different shapes and colour have been added to the ruins, shiny green and purple-coloured Flippers and Pinball Shooters as well as bright Bumpers (including colored Triangle Bumpers, Hexagonal Bumpers, and Drop Targets) are just around every corner, spiked balls as well as high-speed warp tubes and Item Boxes laid out throughout the jungle, ancient stone pillars were turned into palm-shaped street lights in a familiar fashion, dazzling Rings-filled Slot Machines and red-yellow ring arranged cylinders as well as Grind Rails and Jump Springs dominate the land, and ancient temple buildings were then "remodeled" into seemingly-beautiful gambling neon palaces. A while afterward Miles "Tails" Prower and Classic Sonic came to the Mystic Jungle in search of Sonic. At the same time, the Avatar searches the region for 2 lifeforms that had been detected near Eggman's lab. During their mission, the Avatar found the Phantom Ruby prototype Infinite had dropped, as well as Tails and Classic Sonic, whom were both safely retreated to the Resistance's headquarters. The Mystic Jungle along with Eggman's Facility soon became inactive and out of business after the Resistance movement finally won the war against the Eggman Empire for good. Gallery Images The Eggman Empire Insignia.jpg|The official public insignia of the Eggman Empire as seen in Sonic Forces. The Eggman Empire.jpg|The Eggman Empire Trivia Images * The original design for the Mystic Jungle (also referred to by some people simply as the "Casino Forest) was to resemble the glittering American city of , Nevada., with one of its attractive " monuments ", a skyscraper-looking tower, is a cross between the legendary French in Paris and the famous American in Seattle, Washington. *This location's background is similar to the Silent Forest from Sonic Lost World (specially in Zones 2 and 4), while the gimmicks seems to based off the legendary Casino Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Several of the neon signs including the flying hi-tech neon signposts along with some of their stylings and lines resemble similar features of Sonic CD's famous Collision Chaos zone including its infamous Bad Future elements. *Many of the pinball-themed gimmicks within the Mystic Jungle's Casino Forest are borrowed from Sonic the Hedgehog 2's Casino Night Zone. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Oppression Category:Elementals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory